


Vignettes

by Lottie



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie/pseuds/Lottie
Summary: A reader insert collection





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so forgive any mistakes.

Kuai Liang watched the goosebumps rise across her skin as his hands moved along her arms. She shivered, but she was smiling. He remembered Cage’s taunt about women hating cold hands, but she leaned into his touch.

Her fingers scraped against his beard, her nails a pleasant sensation. Her position in his lap was a welcome weight, making him feel more grounded in the moment. The skirts of her heavy robes were pushed up around her thighs, showing off smooth skin. He hesitated before placing his hands on her legs. His fingers left trails of cold as he inched upward. She shuddered at the touch, more goosebumps breaking out across her skin.

He stopped at the top of her legs, not sure where else he should put his hands. She leaned forward, taking one of his hands and pushing up into the warm space between her thighs. “It’s alright. Touch me.” She ended her words with a kiss and reacted with a pleased hum when his mouth opened to hers.

He brought one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her into for a deeper kiss. His other hand slowly explored her inner thighs, always stopping just short of the goal.

She rolled her hips against him, feeling how hard his was getting from soft, exploratory touches. Her lips trailed along the curve of his jaw and down the side of his neck. She loved the way he slowly relaxed against her.

“Take me to bed?”

Kuai Liang looked almost startled but he nodded. “Yes. Of course.”

It wasn’t much warmer in his bedroom, but she still shed clothes along the way, stripping down to her undergarments. He had not moved from the threshold, watching her in awe of how beautiful she was. She held out her arms for him.

He stepped into her embrace, her hands resting on his hips. She tugged at his clothing, kissing bits of exposed skin.

Once undressed, Kuai Liang threw the blankets over them, hating how much she was starting to shiver in the cold. He almost didn’t want to touch her with his cold hands, but she pressed the length of her body against his.

She freed herself from the confines of her bra. After a moment of hesitation, he pressed a hand against her breast, and her nipple harden instantly under his fingers. She placed a hand over his, encouraging him to squeeze.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, leaving kisses there. His hands worked over the soft flesh of her breasts, teasing until she started to squirm away.

“Kuai…” she murmured. “Are you alright?” She swiped her thumb along his lower lip.

“More than alright.” He kissed her. “I’ve… thought about this. Imagined what you would feel like.”

She grinned. “Do I meet expectations?”

“You, my dear, exceed expectations.” His hand moved along the curve of her waist. “Tell me. What do you want?” His hand stopped on her thigh, his fingers flexing against the soft skin.

She bowed her head in close, her lips brushing against his when she spoke. “I want you inside me.”

He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very hot. His body burned for hers. “I want that… I want that with you.”

She threw a leg over him, settling herself on his thighs. Her nails gently raked along his hips, slowly moving downward.

Kuai Liang felt as though he could hardly breathe.

Her fingers brushed over his cock. She wrapped her hand around him, jerking him leisurely. A bead of precum welled up at the tip, and she used her thumb to rub it over the head of his cock.

After a few moments, he grabbed her wrist. “If… if you keep doing that…” He was trembling under her and was trying his best not to come undone. His hands slid to her hips, and in one smooth motion, he turned them over.

She gasped in surprise before breaking out in breathy laughter. “Okay, okay. No more of that.” She leaned up for a kiss, which was happily given.

He pulled at her panties, she lifted her hips to help him remove them. He didn’t touch at first, just wanting to look at her spread out for him. Gods, she was gorgeous. He slid a finger along her folds, making her shiver.

“Kuai…” She rolled her hips, wanting more.

One finger sank into her, and he marveled at the tight, wet heat. She wiggled her hips impatiently, and he got the hint. His finger worked slowly inside her, rubbing until she was breathing hard. After a moment, he added another finger, moving rhythmically against the clenching walls of her pussy.

She felt as though she were on fire. Her hips ground against his hand, seeking until his fingers rubbed over the perfect spot. She gasped, her hips bucking against his hand.

“I’m ready… please.” She pulled him closer.

They both shook as he entered her; for him it was almost overwhelming; for her the cool sensation of his skin.

Kuai Liang rested his forehead against hers. One hand hiked her leg up over his hip and the other pulled her closer. “Alright?”

She nodded. “Yes.” Her hands gripped the back of his shoulders. She rolled her hips up against his, feeling the trembling muscle of his thighs. “Now, please.”

The pace Kuai Liang set was clumsy at first, the uncoordination of two bodies unused to moving together. He adjusted quickly, the long, slow drag of his cock making her shudder. She bucked her hips, trying to urge him faster.

His gripped her leg tighter, and she could feel the subtle burn of cold. Suddenly, he thrusted hard and deep, startling a moan out of her.

He quickly fell in love with the sounds she made and the burning heat of her body.

Her back bowed, and her nails bit into his shoulders when he found that perfect spot. She panted in his ear to keep moving there.

He hiked up her other leg, setting a faster pace. He wanted to see her cum.

With her back arched and her head thrown back, all she could do was twist and jerk her hips. Her climax took her by surprise in its intensity. She held onto Kuai Liang as though he were the only thing keeping her from flying apart.

He managed a few more thrusts before he came, spilling himself inside of her. He breathed out her name over and over again.

He propped up on shaky arms to keep from squishing her. “My dear…” He kissed her forehead, bringing a smile to her face. He could feel the tremors of the pleasure that still echoed throughout her body.


	2. First Impressions

She stood quietly next to Raiden, her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed. She was bundled up against the weather, but every gust of arctic air snuck through the folds of her clothing. She could hear the cadence of Raiden’s voice but the words washed over her. It wasn’t until the god nudged her shoulder gently that she looked up, staring directly of the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

“This is (name). She originally hails from Outworld, but has lived in Earthrealm for some time now.”

The Grandmaster’s eyes narrowed on her, his expression thoughtful. After a moment, he bowed his head slightly. “I am Kuai Liang and welcome to the Lin Kuei temple.”

She stepped forward, her boots sinking in the snow. She pushed the hood back from her face, her hair immediately flying in the wind. “Thank you, Grandmaster.”

Raiden nodded sharply. “You are now rebuilding the Lin Kuei, and (name) will make an excellent steward of the temple.”

 

*******

 

She tried not to shiver, but the throne room was drafty. It only took two days for her to run into problems. Kuai Liang was being stubborn. “Grandmaster, please. I’ve been sent here to help.”

He gestured around them. “There is nothing and no one to help.”

“You’re rebuilding your clan, right? People will come. People will want to defend Earthrealm.”

“And I lead the clan.”

She bowed her head to hide a smile. “Who will cook for the clan? Who will clean the temple. Who will manage repairs? Who will manage finances? Who will coordinate and distribute supplies?” She sighed, her breath fogging the air. “You lead this clan. You train and mentor warriors and decide the direction the clan will take… but who makes sure that daily life happens to ensure that you can do those things? That is why Raiden sent me here.”

Kuai Liang knew that she was correct, but it was difficult to place trust in someone he didn’t know. It had only been a year that he was freed from Quan Chi’s control, and he could not shake the sense of doubt that clouded over everything. He sometimes wondered if he was dreaming this life. He wondered if freedom was an illusion. The woman in front of him had a guileless face, and her eyes held nothing but concern.

He cleared his throat. “You are right. My apologies, (name).”


End file.
